Random Sketchs
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: Kumpulan cerita lama yang tak sempat terpublish dan hanya menjadi 'cerita awal' tanpa ada kelanjutan pasti. Jika anda memang berniat membacanya, silakan. Jika tidak, anda berhak menekan tombol 'Kembali'. Saya author tak bertanggung jawab? mungkin. Karena bagi saya, menulis memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipaksakan. Ide datang dan pergi seenak hati, semakin dikejar semakin dia lari.
1. Chapter 1

Void-ice-ion*

Story © Nekuro Yamikawa

Vocaloid © YAMAHA corp, Crypton Future Media & joined companies

Rating : T

Genre : Fantasy / undetermined

.

.

.

_Dark Matter_? Whats your matter?

Kegilaan… sebuah kata yang sangat menarik untuk menggambarkan salah satu sosoknya yang selalu terselubung dalam bayangan. Sosok misterius yang terkadang bertopeng sebuah senyum lebar khas labu _Jack'o'pumpkin _dalam vestifal Halloween. Sosok misterius yang mengerudungi kedua mata yang lapar akan mangsa dan haus oleh warna hitam di balik helai-helai rambut biru lautan yang jatuh di depan wajah. Selebihnya, ia selalu memasang ekspresi dingin, bahkan air mendidih mungkin akan bergelut sengit jika bisa di adu dengannya.

Ia sangat menyukai malam, atau mungkin… mencintainya. Kemeja putih, setelan jas hitam lengan panjang, celana panjang berwarna sama, dan sepatu yang lagi-lagi berwarna sama berpadu dengan kulit pucat mayat, selalu tampak pada dirinya. Seolah ia siap menyambut sosok wanita bergaun untuk di ajaknya ke sebuah pesta dansa ─tentu saja, semua itu saat malam menjelang dan langit menghitam. Waktu di mana makhluk-makhluk sepertinya berkeliaran dan berbaur, berkamuflase atau apapun itu, untuk menyusup di antara manusia. Sekedar bermain-main dengan mereka atau jika ia mau, "manikmati" beberapa di antaranya. "menikmati" dengan artian beragam cara yang hanya bisa di dapati dalam berbagai serial pembunuh sadis sampai horror supranatural lebih tepatnya.

Tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Sekarang ia tidak terlalu berminat melakukan apapun dengan manusia. ia hanya berbaring-malas berbantal lengan yang saling melipat bersilangan di atap sebuah rumah tua yang megah dan terbengkalai. Menikmati bulan purnama yang jarang sekali ia perhatikan atau mungkin tidak pernah sama sekali, sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu.

"_We're much like the night which dawn  
Sweeping away the darkness without fail"_

Gumamnya mengikuti sederet lirik favoritnya. Lirik yang sangat sesuai dengan dirinya dan dibawakan oleh sebuah suara manis seorang gadis hingga memenuhi isi kepala melalui sepasang _headset _di kedua telinga. Perlahan, ia menutup kedua mata, mencoba meresapi sensasi dari perpaduan melodi, lirik dan suara merdu itu yang terus berputar-putar. Terus terang, ia termasuk di antara makhluk yang mana lagu menjadi seperti candu baginya, hanya dirinya. Sekali ia mendapatkan sebuah lagu yang ia sukai, maka ia bisa melewati bermalam-malam tanpa menyentuh satupun manusia. Jika ia hanya bergantung pada lagu, maka lama kelamaan ia akan melemah tanpa dia sadari. Mungkin, dampak buruk itu seharusnya ia pikirkan, tapi sepertinya ia tidak peduli.

Saat ini, tak ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar lagu. Lagu, lagu dan lagu, satu-satunya hal yang bisa menghipnotisnya tanpa perlawanan dan sedang mengalun di telinganya. Hingga sesuatu mengusik waktu santainya tersebut. Keberadaan makhluk lain, makhluk yang sangat familiar. Ia menghela napas, membuka kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat dan memutarnya penuh malas ke sebuah arah sebelum menyuruh makhluk tersebut keluar "Ada perlu apa Kamui?" desisnya.

Perlahan-lahan, angin yang sebelumnya berhembus santai berubah menjadi liar. Di susul segerombolan serangga-serangga berwarna hitam bermunculan entah darimana. Mereka berkumpul di arah yang di tuju oleh makhluk itu, membentuk gumpalan hitam hingga seukuran pria dewasa sebelum lenyap dan berganti sosok lelaki berambut ungu senja sepunggung dengan mata berwarna serupa. Seperti dirinya, ia juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama, hanya saja warnanya ungu gelap hingga terlihat hitam di tengah malam.

"Sekedar ingin berbagi." ucap makhluk yang dipanggilnya Kamui tersebut seraya mengangkat seikat kaleng minuman soda rasa lemon favoritnya setinggi wajah, lalu tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menghampiri.

"Lama kelamaan kau akan terkena penyakit kanker jika terus-terusan meminum minuman seperti itu." gerutunya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah, ia juga sedikit haus. Ia pun mengangkat punggungnya yang sejak tadi menempel di atap dan menjulurkan tangan kirinya dengan telapak terbuka lebar.

"Hei, apa bedanya denganmu, Kaito, kau bahkan sudah tidak segarang dulu sejak lima dekade terakhir," ucap Kamui setelah ia melemparkan sebuah kaleng padanya dan duduk di sampingnya "apalagi sejak kau mendapatkan keping CD dengan gambar gadis berambut teal berkuncir dua tersebut." lanjutnya setelah memperhatikan sebuah bungkus kaset CD yang di maksud, tergeletak di antara mereka. Kemudian Ia mulai membuka minuman kalengnya dan mengambil seteguk lalu memperhatikan bulatan putih besar di langit malam ini. Tampangnya mulai terlihat sedang bosan.

"Namanya Hatsune Miku." sergahnya pada Kamui. Makhluk itu hanya mengambil seteguk lagi tanpa berminat meladeninya lebih jauh jika tentang hal yang disukainya. Mata keunguannya mengisyaratkan sebuah kalimat "_Terserah, apa peduliku_"

"Aku tahu, yang ada di pikiranmu hanya makanan dan minuman kaleng bersoda rasa lemon, mana kau tahu akan hal-hal seperti ini." cibir Kaito lalu kembali meletakkan punggungnya. Minuman kaleng di tangannya baru saja dihabiskannya dalam sekali teguk dan sekarang metal yang membungkusnya tergeletak dengan keadaan remuk.

Kaito Shion, itulah nama makhluk dengan sosok pemuda berambut biru lautan dengan poni acak-acakan yang selalu menggelayut hingga hampir menutupi kedua matanya. Salah satu dari _Dark Matter_ yang berbaur di antara jutaan manusia. Makhluk yang seperti perpaduan antara segala makhluk malam yang pernah dibayangkan dalam dunia fiksi tapi dalam wujud menyerupai manusia. Tidak seperti makhluk-makhluk lain yang aktif di malam hari karena cahaya matahari adalah kelemahan bagi mereka, _Dark Matter _bisa muncul kapanpun mereka menginkinkannya. Siang malam bukan masalah, karena mereka adalah "malam" itu sendiri.

Makanan mereka, mereka tidak terlalu memilih milih. Darah, daging manusia, energi kehidupan bahkan makhluk malam lainnya. Apapun itu selama memiliki darah, daging dan nyawa adalah makanan mereka, tapi, tidak jarang juga mereka menyantap makanan manusia, seperti Kamui. Atau lebih lengkapnya Gakupo Kamui.

Tidak seperti Kaito yang memiliki ketergantungan dengan lagu, Kamui lebih condong pada makanan. Khususnya makanan manusia, dan lebih dari semua itu, minuman kaleng bersoda rasa lemon. Sejak lidahnya menyentuh sensasi asam manis menggelitik dari minuman bersoda itu. Sehingga, sehari tidak meminumnya, ia bisa menggila dan melahap apapun yang bisa ditemukan. Salah satu yang terburuk dan pernah terjadi adalah sebuah desa mati di bagian tenggara kota, tepatnya tempat mereka sekarang berada. Sehari sebelumnya desa ini biasa-biasa saja, semua keseharian penduduknya berjalan normal. Namun keesokan harinya, semua penduduk lenyap tanpa bekas. Termasuk ternak, hewan peliharaan, bahkan persediaan makanan. Tak menyisakan satupun saksi hidup. Tak ada daging atau darah berceceran, seolah semua eksistensi penghuni desa ini di hapus begitu saja.

Kejanggalan seperti ini sudah tentu menarik perhatian manusia. Kasus menghilangnya penduduk desa dalam satu malam sempat menggemparkan media massa dan diam-diam memancing badan rahasia pemerintah yang khusus menangani kejadian ganjil dan mengarah ke hal-hal berbau spiritual. Sehingga mereka berdua mau tidak mau harus membatasi pola makan dan juga terus bergerak. Hingga akhirnya lima puluh tahun berlalu, para agen menghentikan operasi mereka dan mereka bisa kembali ke tempat itu untuk mereka klaim sebagai rumah mereka.

"Hei Kaito, apa kau tidak bosan hanya tiduran saja di sini?" terdengar gumaman Kamui terselip dalam kesunyian setelah suara desis soda dari kaleng ke lima menjerit ketika pria itu membuka penutupnya. Ia sekarang hanya termangu menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu kota di ujung matanya. Sedangkan Kaito tidak mengubah posisi badannya sekalipun.

_Headset _memang membungkam telinga pemuda itu, tapi ia masih bisa membedakan frekuensi suara Kamui dari_ Track _lagu kelima di keping CD yang sekarang mulai mengalun. ia menekan tombol _Pause _di _Headset_ yang di kenakannya, lalu mencabut benda itu dari telinga dan menjepitkannya di kepala Kamui. Pria itu tidak terperanjat atau menolak, hanya sedikit melenguh dan memutar iris ungunya ke sudut mata.

"Huh?" ia melihat Kaito duduk menyeringai dengan senyuman _jack'o'pumpkin _yang menjadi _trademark-nya,_ kedua tangannya berada di kedua penutup _Headset _lalu suara _Klik _terdengar dan berlanjut pada suara seorang gadis yang mulai menggetarkan gendang telinga Kamui.

"_Back then, the ultimate reality that came to see us from the beyond was  
That it had come to laugh at how our existences are as simple as all this  
I'm perplexed by the reality that, even if I press them on my ears, slips through my hands  
Where in my thin body should I find myself taking in strength?"_

Awalnya pria itu tetap diam dengan bombardier frekuensi di kepalanya, tapi lama kelamaan ia tidak bisa menahan bibirnya yang hitam perlahan-lahan membentuk lengkungan. Sebuah senyum tipis "Tidak buruk."

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari di belakang mereka, wanita berambut coklat gelap pendek sedang mengintai. Dua buah telinga berujung runcing berukuran besar dikepalanya sesekali bergerak, begitu juga ekor berambut lebat di belakang punggungnya. ia mengenakan sebuah short pants berbahan jeans abu-abu dan kaus putih dengan sebuah ikatan di salah satu ujungnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan ukuran perutnya yang langsing. Mata kucingnya tampak menyala kemerahan di kejauhan. "Lihat apa yang kutemukan, pasangan _Bi-shounen _di atas atap saling bertukar kegemaran di bawah sinar bulan purnama, _so sweet_"

Seketika, kedua _Dark Matter _tadi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seringai Kaito kembali menjadi ekspresi datar, senyum tipis Kamui berganti deretan gigi "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? bersenang-senanglah, aku tidak akan mengganggu." lanjut sosok mirip kucing tersebut dengan santai, tanpa takut sedikitpun. bahkan mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanan berkuku runcingnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Hei nenek, kau mau ku makan hidup-hidup?" umpat Kamui. Ia berhasil menyembunyikan rasa marahnya di intonasinya yang datar, tapi ia tidak bisa dari dua urat yang bersilangan tersembul di sudut pelipisnya.

"Namaku Meiko, bukan nenek, dasar banci penggila lemon." sindir makhluk mirip kucing tersebut sambil berkacak pinggang tanpa takut.

"Aku sedang malas meladenimu, Nenek girang maniak alkohol." Kamui membalas, ia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya "bahkan, kau sekarang sudah membusuk lebih dahulu sebelum mati, efek alkohol mempercepat proses penuaan makhluk abadi, rupanya bukan sekedar mitos." ia melanjutkan sambil memicing mata dan menyungging senyum sinis.

_Werewolf _itu, Meiko Sakine, tentu saja tidak terima dengan kata-kata barusan. Ia menggenggam erat jemarinya, mengunci geraham dan menutup matanya dengan dahi berkerut. Suara gemeretak gigi dan sendi jari-jari terdengar kemudian. "Banci bawel."

Kaito yang memperhatikan keduanya hanya bisa diam mendengarkan umpatan-umpatan yang saling berlemparan kesana-kemari untuk beberapa menit kemudian. Merasa waktu menyendirinya terusik, Ia mengambil kembali _headset_ yang dipinjamkan pada Kamui, kemudian menepuk pundak teman lamanya sebelum memudar di keremangan cahaya dengan sebuah lenguhan bosan.

x-0-x

Berjalan tanpa tujuan di belantara neon aneka warna, Kaito menunjukkan figurnya yang selalu terbalut aura misterius, namun juga membius. Beberapa pemilik pasang mata sesekali melirik padanya, tidak sedikit juga yang di antara mereka menghampirinya. Tapi si manik safir ini tak sedikitpun mau meladeni mereka, ia tetap berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang ramai di kota yang kental nuansa pesta ini.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak _mood._" tolaknya pada salah seorang wanita. Wanita itu memang memiliki paras indah yang begitu menggoda, apa lagi dengan pakaian yang begitu menarik kaum pria. Tapi bagi Kaito, ia tak jauh beda dari apa yang ia santap sehari-hari. Bongkahan daging tak berharga, itu pikirnya.

"Ayolah, jangan terlalu jual mahal padaku." desah wanita itu. Tanpa peduli siapapun di sekitarnya, ia mengaitkan lengannya pada seorang _Dark Matter_ yang tengah menjelma. Ia tak tahu bahwa Kaito merasa terganggu, sangat terganggu. Makhluk ini memberinya tatapan sedingin es, tetapi tanggapan wanita itu hanya tawa kecil yang mengusik irama lagu di telinganya.

Wanita itu mengikuti kemanapun ia melangkah, merayu-rayu dengan berbagai cara. Hingga akhirnya dengan lancang mencabut _Headset_ yang di pakai Kaito tepat di sebuah _track_ yang paling ia suka. Wanita itu tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menekan tombol _lift _menuju liang lahatnya sendiri. Senyum tanda pencabut nyawa pun tersembul di wajah sang makhluk malam. Jika sudah terlanjur seperti ini, maka tak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikannya kecuali Tuhan menghendaki. Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga wanita itu.

"Jika kau begitu memaksa, maka kita akan melakukannya dengan caraku." ia mendesis. Wanita itu kembali tertawa kecil karena merasa geli.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu," dan ia pun membawanya menjauhi keramaian "tapi, bolehkah aku mengetahui siapa namamu?" Tanya wanita itu. Kaito meliriknya sekilas.

"Shion… Kaito"

"Aku Megurine Luka"

Dan mereka pun kembali menyusuri jalanan, hingga menghilang di balik gelap malam.

x-0-x

"Tuhan… tolong aku…" rintih si gadis cantik berambut gulali di sebuah sudut gang sepi. Riak mukanya berkeruh, air mata bercucuran hingga tersesap dan tercecap di bibir merah jambu serta lidahnya yang mulai kelu. Bercak-bercak darah memoles tubuh indah tinggi semampai, tak lupa goresan-goresan luka dengan beragam ukuran di hampir setiap jengkal kulit putihnya yang terekspos karena kain yang membalut hampir habis terkoyak.

"Ada apa? bukankah kau yang meminta?" pemilik marga megurine ini terbelalak. Ia yakin telah berhasil melarikan diri dari pemuda misterius yang secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok mengerikan sesaat ketika beberapa kawanan anjing liar menyerangnya. "Mari kita bersenang-senang malam ini, Megurine-_san._"

Luka semakin kalut. Berlindung di balik sebuah kotak sampah besar, gadis ini menggigil dan terisak. Mungkin, ini adalah pembalasan dosa atas kebiasaan berfoya-foya seperti apa yang Miku katakan padanya tempo hari. Ya, mungkin. Sebagai seorang penyanyi terkenal, Luka terlalu memanjakan diri dalam dunia gemerlap. Pulang larut malam, pesta minuman keras bersama Meiko dan Haku, hingga tidur bersama pria asing yang baginya tampak menarik.

Derap sepatu samar-samar semakin jelas. Sesekali bersiul mengikuti alunan musik dari sepasang _headset_ yang kembali menyumpal telinganya, Kaito menebar pandangannya ke sekeliling. Menemukan mangsa yang terluka bukanlah hal sulit bagi para predator, cukup endus wangi amis dari cairan merah kental yang merembes dan kau akan mendapatkan jalan. Masih kurang? Coba perhatikan suhu setiap objek di sekitarmu, atau dengarkan suara cicitan putus asa yang terselip dalam desir angin.

Tapi itu terlalu mudah bukan, mengapa tidak bermain-main sejenak? tidakkah itu lebih menarik? _Trick or treat._ Sebuah permainan yang paling ia sukai. Membuat korban takut setengah mati dengan berbagai _trick_ sebelum memberinya sebuah _treat_ adalah cara kuno, tapi bagi Kaito ini tetaplah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Aku tahu kau di sekitar sini, Megurine-_san."_ makhluk kegelapan ini menendang sebuah besi tong sampah hingga terlempar dengan suara desing menggema yang membuat gagak-gagak kota di sekeliling area beterbangan. Luka bisa merasakan jantung di balik rusuk meninju-ninju setiap organ di sekitarnya karena pengaruh resonansi, takut dan efek pemacu kerja dari fungsi zat adrenalin bercampur menjadi satu. Membungkam mulutnya dengan jemari yang merapat dua lapis, wanita malang ini menahan satu reaksi dalam dirinya ketika semua efek itu mencapai tahap klimaks.

"BANG!"

"Hmph!" *hiks.. hiks..*

Benda serupa kembali melayang dan menghantam tembok bata di dekat tempatnya bersembunyi. Sebuah bekas kaki yang mustahil manusia bisa membuatnya di selimut metal berbentuk tabung setebal lima mili membuat Luka terbelalak dan secara bersamaan ingin menangis.

"Jadi, mari kita buat malam ini menjadi malam yang menyenangkan… sesuai kesepakatan kita. Dengan caraku."

.

.

.

* * *

*Void-ition = Tidak memiliki arti, tapi author mengartikannya secara pribadi sebagai 'penghampaan'.

* * *

.

A/N : Sekedar Fic gaje yang dulu dibuat saat mengenal Vocaloid. Mungkin sudah ada sekitar 1 tahun lalu. Awalnya author menggunakan OC [yang selalu sama di setiap _story_] bersama familiarnya, sebelum memutuskan untuk menggantinya dengan Kaito dan Kamui. Karena seperti yang kita tahu, Kamui bukan orang yang suka lemon, itu kesukaan beelze selaku familiar author di akun ini. n_na


	2. Chapter 2

**X-Overs**

Story & original characters © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa

Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies

UTAUloid © Vocaloid fan-made over there

Ragnarok Online © GRAVITY / Lee Myung Jin

Genre : Fantasy / (Undetermined yet)

Rate : T

Inspirated by song

"The Furthest End"

=Warning=

**ALMOST TOTALLY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

A/N : jika ada persamaan nama/tokoh (Kurone Yamikawa dan mungkin ada yang lainnya) itu murni ketidaktahuan author, lebih dari itu memang author mengambilnya dari sumber lain, bagi yang mengetahui, maka saya mengakui bahwa itu bukan milik author.

* * *

"_Aku terjebak di tempat di mana emosi maupun perasaan adalah sebuah bagian yang terhapus dariku"_

* * *

"Jadi, gadis itukah?" seorang pria berambut pirang, panjang kecoklatan melirik pada pemuda berbalut setelan hitam didekatnya. Pemuda berambut perak keabu-abuan serta poni panjang menjuntai hingga menghalangi sebagian wajah kanan itu hanya diam, pandangan yang selalu tampak dingin tanpa emosi terfokus pada sosok gadis berambut teal cerah, berkuncir dua tinggi-tinggi di kedua sisi kepala dan tengah memainkan piano di seberang tabir yang memisahkan mereka.

"Kau mungkin selalu terlihat dingin dan kaku, Kurone." lanjut si pirang kembali, terdengar malas setelah tak mendapat respon apapun dari sang lawan bicara "tapi sekarang, kulihat semua itu mulai meluntur." pria itu menarik kembali pandangan dari pemuda bernama Kurone tersebut dan membuang muka pada sebuah siluet di hadapan mereka. Gadis yang sama, tampak begitu piawai memainkan jari-jari lentiknya pada deretan balok-balok alat musik tersebut. Suara yang merdu dan indah mengiringi irama musik yang dimainkan, mengisi atmosfir hampa di sekitar mereka. Itulah yang membuat pemuda tadi hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan, seolah pria disampingnya tadi tak pernah ada. Namun setelah sekian jeda puluhan detik terlewat, pemuda tersebut mulai angkat bicara.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin." ia berucap, intonasi sedatar ekspresinya saat itu. Ada sesuatu yang ia pikir salah dalam dirinya.

"Bukankah kau dan aku juga tahu." pria di sampingnya tersenyum sinis, kemudian berbalik membelakangi "semua perasaan seperti itu, tak lebih dari candu konyol yang merusak." pemuda yang diajak bicara kembali membisu, seolah tak menghiraukan kata-katanya. Sudah seratus, seribu, atau mungkin tak terhitung lagi kata-kata tersebut ia dengar. Selama ini, pemuda beriris biru menyala tersebut selalu membiarkan sugesti-sugesti semacam itu mencengkeram erat isi tengkoraknya, mengunci sekotak penuh emosi yang seharusnya ia miliki sepanjang hidup. Entah sudah berapa lama tepatnya. sang waktu yang acuh di dimensi yang ia tinggali, membuat pemuda ini kesulitan untuk mengingat secara pasti.

"lupakan dia." pria pirang tadi kembali berbicara setelah bosan dengan kebisuan mereka, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pemuda tersebut dengan senyum sinis yang melebar menjadi seringai sadis "jika kau masih ingin melihat dia senyum bahagia." dan ia pun menghilang di sudut gelap ruangan tempat mereka berada.

"Aku tahu itu." pemuda itu menyentuh tabir sebening kaca dihadapannya, memunculkan riak halus di tempat jari bersinggungan dengan permukaan yang tenang. Gelombang-gelombang kecil bergerak menyapu ke segala penjuru, membentur tepian berbentuk persegi, kemudian bertumbukan satu sama lain setelah terpantul kembali dan berakhir menjadi jutaan riak-riak kecil. Perlahan-lahan memburamkan pemandangan gadis berkuncir yang memainkan piano bersamaan dengan sapuannya. Hanya menyisakan musik indah yang mengalun lemah serta suara merdu yang masih bertalu, walau hanya beberapa detik saja.

"Aku tahu, Beelz." gumamnya sekali lagi, pelan dalam dekapan kesunyian, atau itulah sekiranya yang ia rasakan setelah cahaya putih yang menyeruak dari tabir sedikit demi sedikit meredup. "Tapi aku tak bisa."

x-0-x

"_An ordinary life that seems to be attached with crimson_

_It was a graceful love, was a graceful love_

_Farewell"_

"Bagus sekali nona Miku." puji seorang wanita cantik berambut perak yang diikat dengan pita merah berhias bunga plastik hitam di dalam ruangan terang penuh berbagai macam boneka. Seulas senyum terlengkung di bibir berlapis _lipstick_ merah jambunya setelah lirik terakhir tadi dimainkan. Ia tampak begitu senang, kau bisa melihat kedua tangannya yang sibuk memberi tepukan selamat menandakan demikian. Sangat antusias.

Dihadapannya, sesosok gadis manis yang dipanggilnya Miku baru saja menyelesaikan permainan musik dengan lagu yang baru saja didengar wanita tadi, membalas senyumannya. Sejak kurang lebih dua jam lalu, mereka berdua berada di ruangan yang tak lain adalah milik Miku, mempelajari berbagai lagu dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan alat musik berbentuk kotak besar bercat hitam mengkilat di tengah ruangan itu.

Ya, wanita berambut perak tadi adalah guru privat yang mengajarinya bermain piano. Sejak lagu tadi dinyanyikan, ia duduk di sebuah kursi di salah satu sisi ruangan. Mengamati kelincahan jemari gadis berambut '_Twin-tail' _berwarna hijau aqua yang menjadi muridnya membawakan sebuah lagu, setelah ia mengijinkannya memainkan satu lagu bebas untuk menutup kegiatan les mereka hari ini. "Permainan anda sudah sangat bagus sekali, perkembangan anda selama tiga bulan ini benar-benar menakjubkan." lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih Yowane Sensei." gadis bernama Miku tersebut membalas pujian yang diberikan padanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada wanita itu. Seluruh perhatian dan senyumnya kali ini benar-benar tersedot oleh deretan balok-balok putih yang berjejer rapi di hadapan jari-jarinya.

"Anda benar-benar mengingatkan saya pada masa kecil saya." ucap wanita tadi seraya tertawa kecil. Ia menyadari gadis itu tidak mempedulikan gerak-geriknya lagi bahkan saat ia meraih tas selempang yang dia letakkan di atas piano "sejak mahir memainkannya, piano tak lagi terlihat seperti sebuah alat music." wanita itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, lalu terdiam sejenak. Bola matanya kembali bergulir pada Miku yang tampak begitu tidak sabar untuk menarikan jemarinya. "Nona Miku, anda bebas memainkannya, anda tidak membutuhkan perhatian dari saya lagi untuk memainkannya." ujarnya.

"Eh?" gadis ini menoleh terkejut, wanita yang di panggilnya Yowane _sensei_ sekarang telah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Mungkin minggu ini akan menjadi minggu terakhir kita, Nona Miku." wanita itu menggantungkan tas hitamnya di pundak "orang tua anda pasti sangat bangga dengan bakat yang anda miliki." lanjutnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan kamar Miku.

"Tapi Yowane sensei, aku merasa…"

Wanita tersebut menghentikan langkah mendengar ketidak-percaya-dirian muridnya itu, lalu berbalik menatapnya, tetap dengan senyumnya semula "Percayalah pada diri anda sendiri Nona Miku, anda bisa jika anda yakin". Awalnya gadis itu menunduk mengerucutkan kedua alisnya pertanda ragu, tapi kemudian, ia menatap balik _sensei_-nya dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah Nona, saya pamit pulang, selamat malam." ucapnya, dan _sensei_ itupun menghilang di balik daun pintu kamarnya.

Miku kembali memperhatikan tuts-tuts piano, menekan sebuah, dua buah, tiga buah. Hingga tanpa ia sadari setiap lentik jemarinya telah merangkai denting-denting indah yang memanjakan telinga. Menit demi menit terus bergulir tanpa sedetik pun terasa mengusik. Gadis berkuncir ini tersenyum dengan satu tarikan garis tipis di bibir, tanda bahwa ia kian terhanyut dalam dunia melodi seindah latar negeri para dewa dan dewi.

Ia tak pernah menyadari, ─bahkan mungkin, hampir tak satupun di dunia ini menyadari─ jika di balik dunia yang ia tinggali terdapat satu refleksi yang juga menikmati suguhan yang ia berikan. Lewat sebuah benda bening yang memimik semua gerakannya dan merekam kehidupannya dalam diam. Suatu eksistensi di ujung sana ikut tergetar emosinya oleh alunan resonansi yang dengan ajaibnya bisa mencari jalan hingga tempat ia berada.

x-0-0-x

langit yang selalu hitam, rembulan biru keperakan. Sebagian orang akan menilai malam seperti itu adalah satu dari sekian keindahan di dunia. Namun di realita ini, hal itu tak lebih dari pemandangan yang menjemukan, bahkan semua ini hanyalah sebuah latar dari pertunjukan opera raksasa. di mana setiap _Duke_ dari enam pemilik mansion akan saling "berakting" untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan mutlak.

Semua di mulai sejak jatuhnya dimensi tersebut di tangan para _Prince of Hell._ Setelah menyapu habis segala macam bentuk ancaman termasuk para manusia dan mengunci pintu langit, ke enam dari mereka mulai membagi daerah kekuasaan masing-masing di tanah yang dulu bernama Midgard, menjadi enam area hexagram.

Akaito Shion, di kenal dengan nama Ifrit. Iblis legendaris yang dulu di kurung oleh dewa Thor, bahkan harus sampai kehilangan senjata pamungkasnya, palu petir Mjolnir, mengusai area Hexagram barat daya yang berpusat di istana merah delima, _Mansion of Inferno_, di puncak gunung api. Di kenal memiliki pribadi pendendam di balik topeng kalem yang selalu di milikinya. Tempat tinggalnya lebih pantas di sebut benteng perang dari pada sebuah istana, di mana lantai-lantainya berupa tanah merekah dengan nyala api dan hawa panas menguar liar di udara sementara leburan metal menjadi dinding-dinding kokoh yang mengelilinginya.

Di ujung utara, adalah area kekuasaan Great Demon Baphomet, berkamuflase sebagai seorang manusia dengan nama Kiyoteru Hiyama. Ia berlaku demikian karena merasa fisik yang di milikinya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman di kediaman baru yang ia tinggali. _Mansion of Nightmare_, Istana yang di susun dari batuan granit hitam dan hampir tak tampak satu pun cahaya di dalamnya. Sedikit aneh jika mengingat iblis yang satu ini sangat gemar membaca koleksi buku-buku yang ia miliki di perpustakaan pribadi miliknya.

Beralih ke istana yang terbengkalai. Bekas dari pusat pemerintahan kerajaan yang dulu menguasai hampir tujuh puluh persen benua, kini di diami oleh sepasang kembar laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka di ciptakan dari dua kerangka kembar yang menjadi inang makhluk bernama Entweihen Crothen dan di beri nama Rin dan Len Kagamine sebagai dua personifikasi dari satu eksistensi yang sama. Tempat yang berlokasi di area Hexagram timur laut itu juga di namai _Mansion of Illusion_, karena hampir di setiap penjuru di hiasi oleh ribuan mawar kuning yang saling merangkaikan sulur berduri menjadi taman yang indah, sekaligus bentuk pertahanan yang menyimpan berbagai macam tipuan mematikan.

Sang penyerbu malam, Nacht Sieger atau dengan nama lain, Kamui Gakupo, adalah pemilik dari mansion berikutnya. Seorang ahli pedang dari kalangan _Duke_ yang tak di ragukan lagi kemampuannya. Iblis berwujud samurai berambut keunguan ini mendiami _Mansion of Sorrow_, sebuah Istana berselimut aura kegelapan yang melayang di puncak sebuah menara seratus lantai. Di kenal kharismatik, berwibawa namun juga penuh aura intimidasi yang kental hingga bisa membuat siapapun tercekat hanya karena keberadaannya. Selalu menenteng pedang kembar bernama _Twin Edge Flame _dan _Twin Edge Frost_ yang jika di satukan menjadi senjata pamungkas, pedang samurai _Violet Fear_. Di antara ke enam _Duke,_ dia adalah salah satu dari iblis yang bisa di akui ketampanannya, namun ketampanan itu hanyalah ilusi yang akan sirna jika bulan purnama menyinarinya. Wajah asli di balik itu semua berupa tulang belulang dengan api yang menyala merah dan biru di kedua lubang soket mata. Ganjil memang jika di dalam keremangan kedua mata itu berubah menjadi manik ungu yang menawan.

_Mansion of Wrath_, sebuah istana di tengah padang pasir di selatan ini di diami oleh _Duke _yang selalu bersembunyi dalam wujud perempuan cantik berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang menggoda bernama Lily. Tak ada hal banyak tentangnya yang bisa di ceritakan selain sebagai sang penembus tujuh dunia, sang demon yang mengakhiri perang besar _Ragnarok_ sekaligus pemicu reaksi berantai dari rusaknya segel pengunci Great Demon Baphomet yang juga pernah bertandang lebih dahulu di dimensi ini. Dari ke enam _Duke, _hanya dia yang memiliki jati diri yang tak bisa di tebak. Istananya berbentuk bangunan megah berkubah yang tampak begitu cocok di antara hamparan padang pasir, tersusun dari emas dan berbagai batuan mulia dalam jumlah yang mustahil bisa di kumpulkan dari seluruh penjuru daratan yang mereka kuasai saat ini.

Terakhir, _Mansion of Death_, bangunan perpaduan antara gereja kuno dan istana kerajaan tersebut berdiri di ujung barat laut di lepas pantai Veins. Tempat tinggal iblis bernama Beelzebub bersama bala tentara mayat hidup yang di bangkitkan oleh para Necromancer-nya yang setia. Sangat suka dengan berbagai macam gurauan dan yang paling terlihat jenaka di bandingkan ke enam lainnya. Tapi di balik itu semua dia adalah orang yang sadis. Tak perlu khawatir akan kehilangan para bawahannya, karena cukup dengan jentikan jari tubuh-tubuh yang berserakan dapat kembali bangkit dengan sendirinya.

Di tempat itu pula, seseorang yang terikat oleh buku keramat, DeathNote, tinggal bersamanya sebagai salah seorang pelayan. Tidak seperti pelayan pada umumnya, hubungan mereka berdua bisa di kategorikan sebagai relasi yang ambigu, di mana tak sekali dua kali sang iblis lah yang tertindas oleh sang pelayan sendiri. seperti…

"Kurone, hentikan!" jerit pria berambut coklat panjang yang sambil menggebrak-gebrakkan kedua tangannya di lengan kursi panjang yang ia tiduri, sementara pemuda berambut perak di punggungnya menyisir rambutnya keras-keras hingga tertarik kencang kebelakang.

"Kau tahu Beelz, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tetapi kau membuatku tidak tahan untuk melakukannya." sang pelayan berucap dingin. ia menarik lebih keras lagi hingga sang pemilik merintih. Sementara di luar, beberapa pasang telinga tertempel di daun pintu. Seorang _wraith _bernama Yuzuki Yukari, tampak bersemu merah. Sementara dua _Hell Poodle_ dan seorang _Necromancer _bernama Big Al hampir menjatuhkan rahang mereka yang membusuk karena tidak percaya bahwa sang pelayan akan melakukan "hal itu" pada tuan mereka.

"Mu-mustahil" terdengar erangan sekali lagi di ikuti desisan mengancam Kurone. Big Al terbengong, tubuhnya menggigil membayangkan hal yang sama sekali berbeda dengan kenyataan di dalam sana. Yukari melirik tajam mayat hidup berkemampuan sihir di depannya, merasa bahwa gumaman pria itu bisa saja memancing kecurigaan mereka berdua. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian pintu yang menumpu berat badan mereka jebol. Di tendang dari dalam dengan kekuatan berlebih. Yukari jatuh tersungkur, sedangkan Big Al menempel di tembok bersama dua daun pintu yang menggencet tubuhnya layaknya _sandwich._

Kabut debu berterbangan untuk sejenak, Yukari yang masih bersimpuh di tempatnya terbatuk-batuk sementara Kurone berdiri menyarungkan tangan ke saku celana di ambang pintu seraya mengamati keadaan di luar. "Kalau kalian ingin bertemu Beelz, aku selesai dengannya." ucapnya dengan nada datar sebelum melangkahkan kaki tanpa menghiraukan _wraith_ yang sedikit terperanjat menatap sosok bertuxedo hitam berlalu melewatinya.

Gadis itu kemudian menoleh, mencari keberadaan teman senasib yang lebih parah kondisinya. Pria besar itu hanya menyisakan tangan kanan yang tampak bergerak-gerak dari sela dinding beton. "Big Al-_san, _kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu sedikit khawatir. Tangan kanan itu memberi jawaban berupa isapan jembol meski darah kental tampak bermuncratan di sekeliling daun pintu dan membuat pemiliknya tampak seperti nyamuk berukuran jumbo yang baru di tepuk dengan sangat keras. Tentu saja, Yukari melihatnya dengan wajah membentuk tiga huruf "O".

x-0-0-0-x

Hatsune Miku, gadis pemilik bakat seni pianis ini ingin sekali menunjukkan keahliannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Jika saja mereka mau mengerti. Ya, jika saja. Terlahir di keluarga yang berkecukupan membuat gadis ini terkurung dalam sebuah sangkar emas yang di bangun dengan megah nan indah di sekelilingnya. Perumpaan tersebut menjadi lebih menyiksa lagi saat semuanya tampak begitu mendekati aslinya. Ia memiliki suara yang indah bersinergi lurus dengan kelihaian jari lentiknya, bagai seekor burung surga. Tepatnya bagai burung yang terus berkicau dengan merdu demi mendapat kasih sayang lebih dari sang pemilik yang tak pernah ia dapatkan lagi.

Malam ini lagu yang merangkak keluar dari jendela kamar gadis berkuncir itu membawa pesan hatinya kepada dunia. Pesan tentang betapa ia haus dan lapar akan perhatian kedua orang tua yang selalu menenggelamkan diri dalam perburuan harta tanpa peduli padanya. Lalu untuk apakah kemudian semua harta yang mereka peroleh kemudian? alunan musik berubah semakin pilu seiring hatinya yang kian sendu. Apakah dia harus mati hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka kembali? Ia jatuh sakit pun mereka malah berakhir dengan sebuah pertengkaran yang bermula dari adu lempar tanggung jawab.

Gadis ini berhenti sejenak, memberi jeda bagi diri sendiri untuk menikmati kesedihan yang selalu mampir di setiap senggang malam. Manik hijau aqua sedikit berkaca-kaca, tetapi sang pemilik masih enggan untuk mengucurkan setiap butir yang kian berkubang di balik kelopak mata. tak perlu menangis lagi, itu pintanya. Karena sebanyak apapun ia tumpahkan mereka tidak akan mau menoleh padanya, lebih-lebih merasa iba.

Angin malam berhembus semilir-semilir, tubuh gadis ini sedikit bergeming saat tangan-tangan tak kasat mata bernama hawa dingin perlahan-lahan merengkuhnya. ia menoleh ke arah sebuah jendela yang masih terbentang lebar, menghampirinya dengan langkah gontai. Menyandarkan wajah di kedua tangan yang bertumpu siku seraya mengangkat dagu menatap langit, ia berharap selimut angkasa itu akan memberi sekeping bintang jatuh sehingga ia bisa mengajukan permohonan.

"Aku hanya ingin…" gadis berkuncir dua ini bergumam, menggantung kalimat penuh harap itu sambil menelisik sudut-sudut langit dalam hiasan debu bintang. Apakah langit akan mengindahkan keinginannya? Sayangnya keajaiban semacam itu hampir tidaklah mungkin "…mereka melihatku" sambungnya kemudian. Penuh kekecewaan.

.

.

.

A/N : Seperti sebelumnya, ini pun sebuah fic lama yang berumur hampir sama dengan fic sebelumnya. Kurang lebih tiga bulan lalu author mencoba untuk mengolah ide utama cerita ini lagi, tapi yah... author sadar akhir-akhir ini... atau mungkin memang saat ini... author sedang mengalami degradasi hebat dalam menulis. Author kurang mampu menangkap feel dan menulis seperti semua fic yang dulu pertama kali author tulis. Semakin dipaksa akan semakin tak nyaman dan kentara _gap_ antara beberapa paragraf di awal cerita dengan paragraf baru yang ditulis. Sedih juga rasanya, orz.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl in the black clothes**

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;**

Seorang gadis berambut _teal_ berlari kencang menembus hutan. Wajahnya yang biasanya tampak putih cerah bagai porselen, kini kusam, penuh dengan coretan debu yang bercampur peluh, selaras dengan ekspresi panik yang terpahat rapi di sana. meski jalan yang ditapakinya penuh rintangan, mau tidak mau ia harus tetap melaju. Semak belukar, lumpur dan kerikil tajam harus ia terjang jika ia ingin tetap melihat hari esok.

Bersamanya, seorang pemuda berambut biru menggenggam erat kelima jemari kanannya, memberinya dorongan walau sekarang kedua kaki sudah hampir mati rasa karena bergerak tanpa jeda.

"Miku, bertahanlah!" seru pemuda itu tanpa melepas pandangan dari titik mati di matanya. Napasnya menderu memecah udara, bercampur kabut lembab dengan aroma tanah. Jauh di belakang mereka, makhluk-makhluk yang keberadaannya sulit untuk diterima akal sehat tengah memburu mereka berdua. Beberapa berloncatan di antara dahan pohon, beberapa beterbangan dan beberapa lagi melesat maju sekaligus melumat apapun yang di lewati. Suara gemuruh mereka yang bergumul dengan medan ganas terdengar jelas di kesunyian hutan yang terlihat tanpa penghuni tersebut.

"Ka-Kaito…" kalimat yang terucap dari sela bibir merah jambu gadis itu sedikit terpecah saat merespon seruan sang pemuda. Ia berharap memperoleh tambahan tenaga ketika bola bening yang ia miliki membingkai siluet berkalung muffler biru di depannya. Ia juga mengerahkan segenap usaha untuk menahan buku-buku jari yang saling menyimpul agar tidak terlepas. Mengabaikan persendian kakinya yang perlahan terasa panas, serta rembesan darah dari luka goresan kerikil cadas.

Kaito Shion, sang pemuda, mulai melambatkan langkah. Membuat gadis di sampingnya menyelaraskan irama gerak yang sebelumnya berderap tanpa lelah. Hingga akhirnya kedua kaki mereka tertambat di tanah.

"Ke… kenapa Kaito?" tanyanya dengan nafas menguar melepas lelah, sementara panik masih bertengger di wajah. Pemuda tersebut diam tak menjawab. Sepasang biru langit yang luput dari sergapan awan hitam di matanya, bergerak menyapu bayang-bayang yang terselip di balik tabir kabut di sekitar mereka.

"Miku…" ucapnya kemudian setelah meneguk ludah yang mengering dalam kerongkongan. Keringatnya yang melekat di badan seketika terasa beku begitu manik safirnya membulat menangkap bentangan rerimbun mawar merah. "Kita… berada di dalam _Scarlet Rose Forest_…" itulah ujarnya kemudian pada gadis yang kini semakin memeluk erat lengannya, kembali merinding ketakutan.

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Melody in Dusk**

**Story & (maybe) upcoming OCs **** Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy / undetermined**

******;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

Tetesan kristal pertama dari langit jatuh di wajah pucat Kaito. Sensasi dinginnya seketika membuyarkan lamunan singkat pemuda itu pada kemungkinan apa yang mereka hadapi jauh depan sana. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, pandangannya menunduk ragu, apalagi setelah beradu dengan dua permata aqua yang berharap pada keberaniannya. Apakah mereka harus memutar arah? Sepintas itu yang terlintas di benaknya, ia sempat melirik rentetan jejak yang masih basah di tanah, tapi auman keras yang mengekor di belakang sana seketika memupuskan niatnya.

Tak ada lagi pilihan, tak ada lagi jalan. Satu-satunya keputusan hanyalah tetap maju. Mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang entah berapa banyak masih ia miliki, pemuda itu pun akhirnya nekat melanjutkan pelarian mereka dari serbuan makhluk dari mimpi buruk mereka. Ia rangkul Miku di bawah lengannya, lalu kembali menyentak langkah membelah hamparan belantara bunga sewarna darah.

_Scarlet Rose Forest_. Sebuah hutan dalam selimut warna jutaan kuntum mawar merah yang hidup dengan tidak wajar. Batang yang seharusnya berkayu, tumbuh menjalar bagai benalu, melilit inang, menghisap habis kehidupan hingga tersisa bongkahan kering. Desas-desus berkata, tak satupun yang masuk bisa kembali, bahkan makhluk-makhluk kegelapan sekalipun.

Hutan itu melihat, mendengar dan bernafas. Begitulah cerita yang tumbuh dan berkembang bersama mereka.

"Kaito, bukankah hutan ini seharusnya berada di bagian barat? Bagaimana kita bisa berada di sini?" Tanya Miku yang enggan melepas pelukannya. Suaranya parau dan gelap terlihat menaungi wajahnya. Sungguh memang aneh, pemuda itu juga tak bisa mencerna kejanggalan di sekitar mereka. Meski adrenalin membanjiri nadi hingga pandangan berkunang, ia yakin benar mereka berlari menjauhi matahari, arah di mana hutan ini tak seharusnya mereka lewati.

Menyembunyikan ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya sendiri, pemuda bersurai biru itu mematri keyakinan diri di riak wajahnya. Berharap gadis ini memperhatikan itu semua dan sedikit merasa nyaman di sampingnya. "Kita pasti bisa selamat dari tempat ini" imbuhnya dengan sebuah kalimat untuk lebih meyakinkan.

Gadis itu sedikit tenang, ia bisa merasakan.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis di bibir tipisnya, ia bisa melihat ketika mencuri pandang.

Gadis itu melangkah lebih lambat…

Barulah pemuda itu tersadar ada satu hal yang janggal. Ada yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Langkah gadis itu tidak melambat, melainkan terseret. Kaito mencoba mempertahankan keseimbangan mereka berdua, tapi karena laju yang terhenti tiba-tiba, ia hanya berakhir dengan punggung menyapu tanah untuk menggantikan tubuh Miku yang kini gemetaran di antara rengkuhan lengan, sementara jari-jari lentiknya mencengkeram lemah baju pemuda itu

Semua berlangsung dalam hitungan mili detik, cukup untuk membuat dunia serasa jungkir balik di mata Kaito. Sebelum kepalanya berhasil menyusun setiap _frame _yang tertangkap pengelihatan, Apa yang bisa di rasakan pemuda itu kemudian hanya nyeri dan perih di punggung yang perlahan merayapi sensor saraf perasa di balik kulitnya.

"Ka…Kaito…" Miku berkata, cukup lirih seperti tak ada lagi udara tersisa di paru-paru untuk menyangga kalimat yang keluar dari pita suaranya. Kaito tahu, gadis ini sudah tidak sanggup lagi berlari. Sekuat apapun dirinya berusaha, kekuatan fisiknya tak bisa di setarakan dengan seorang laki-laki. "A… Aku… tidak kuat lagi."

_Tak usah kau ucapkan lagi, aku tahu._

Kaito sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia juga sama. Udara keluar dan masuk rongga dadanya dengan tempo cepat yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan hingga terdengar jelas melalui gendang telinga. Untuk sejenak Kaito hanya diam di sana, membiarkan Miku berbaring telungkup di atas tubuhnya.

Auman liar di belakang mereka kembali terdengar. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia akan menyerah begitu saja sampai di sini? Lelaki macam apa dia jika tak bisa berdiri saat orang lain bergantung padanya?

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Chapter ini adalah bukti nyata betapa semakin menurun kemampuan saya. Jumlah word yang bisa saya tulis semakin sedikit dan kelanjutannya _blank._ Kemampuan berdiksi author yang hanya secuil lenyap seketika di dalam cerita ini. Jujur saja, saya semakin frustasi.


End file.
